New York City Police Department
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = NYPD | continuity = DC Universe Life on Mars Marvel Universe | type = | status = | leaders = | members = | allies = | enemies = Criminals | first appearance = }} The New York City Police Department (NYPD), established in 1845, is the largest municipal police force in the United States, with primary responsibilities in law enforcement and investigation within the five boroughs of New York City. The NYPD is one of the oldest police departments established in the United States; tracing its roots back to the first Dutch eight man night watch in 1625, when New York City was New Amsterdam. It has its headquarters at One Police Plaza in Lower Manhattan. The NYPD has a broad array of specialized services, including the Emergency Services Unit, K-9, harbor patrol, air support, bomb disposal, anti-terrorism, criminal intelligence, anti-gang, narcotics, public transportation, even public housing; The New York City Transit Police and New York City Housing Authority Police Department were fully integrated into the NYPD in 1995. According to the department, its mission is to "enforce the laws, preserve the peace, reduce fear, and provide for a safe environment." Members of the NYPD are frequently referred to by the nickname New York's Finest. The NYPD is headquartered at One Police Plaza located on Park Row across the street from City Hall. Wikipedia:New York City Police Department Members (†) As it pertains to characters from the 2008 version of Life on Mars, certain individuals are presented as police detectives of the NYPD in the 1970s, but the series finale, sheds more light on their actual connections to one another. Character names marked with the ($) symbol are portrayed as corrupt police officers. * Alejandro Sanchez - DC Universe * Annie "No Nuts" Norris - Life on Mars † * Arthur Dolan - Marvel Universe * Bert Rose - Marvel Universe * Blume - Marvel Universe * Brett Mahoney - Marvel Cinematic Universe * Brigid O'Reilly - Marvel Universe * Charlotte Jones * Danny Woo - Witchblade * Dave Clarson - DC Universe * Gino - Marvel Universe * Harry Stein - DC Universe * Hugh Selzer - Witchblade (Internal Affairs) * Jake McCarthy - Witchblade * K.C. McRory - Spawn * Lou - Marvel Universe * Chris Skelton - Life on Mars † * Eddie Savvchuk - Marvel Universe $ * Gene Hunt - Life on Mars † * Greer Grant Nelson - Marvel Universe * Jack O'Donnell * Jake McCarthy - Witchblade * Jean DeWolff - Marvel Universe * Joe Siry - Witchblade give mutants a hard time.]] * John Tool - Preacher * Kris Cleary - Marvel Universe * Lou Mazzilli - Marvel Universe * Michael Yee - Witchblade * Misty Knight - Marvel Universe * Paul Hall - Marvel Universe * Priscilla Ridley - Marvel Cinematic Universe * Ray Carling - Life on Mars † * Roger Falcone - Marvel Universe $ * Ross O'Donald - DC Universe * Sam Brady - Marvel Universe $ * Sam Burke - Spawn * Sam Tyler - Life on Mars † * Sara Pezzini - Witchblade * Stacy Dolan - Marvel Universe * Stan Carter - Marvel Universe * Thompson - Marvel Cinematic Universe * Tony Burke - DC Universe * Twitch Williams - Spawn Appearances |-|Comics= * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 7 * Captain America 111 * Captain America 169 * Captain America 224 * Cloak and Dagger 1 * Cloak and Dagger 2 * Cloak and Dagger 3 * Cloak and Dagger 4 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 1 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 2 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 3 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 4 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 5 * Creatures on the Loose 31 * Daredevil 2 * Daredevil 10 * Daredevil 11 * Daredevil 153 * Daredevil 169 * Defenders 19 * Detective Comics 38 * Dracula Lives! 10 * Edge of Spider-Verse 2 * Fantastic Force 1 * Fantastic Force 3 * Fantastic Four 15 * Fear Itself: Fearsome Four 1 * Firebrand 1 * Grimm Fairy Tales Vol 2 15 * Harley Quinn Vol 2 8 * Hellblazer: Papa Midnite 2 * Hellblazer: Papa Midnite 5 * Luke Cage, Hero for Hire 5 * Marvel Team-Up 61 * Marvel Team-Up 65 * Ms. Marvel 1 * New Teen Titans 35 * New Thunderbolts 6 * Night Nurse 3 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 64 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 107 * Power Man 18 * Preacher 6 * Preacher 7 * Pulse, The 1 * Robyn Hood: I Love NY 1 * Robyn Hood: I Love NY 2 * Sam and Twitch 1 * Sam and Twitch 2 * Sam and Twitch 22 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 1 * Secret Origins Vol 2 7 * Secret War 2 * Spectacular Spider-Man 211 * Spider-Man 3 * Spider-Man 5 * Spider-Man versus Wolverine 1 * Strange Tales 120 * Tales to Astonish 52 * Thor 132 * Thor 148 * Ultimate Fallout 1 * Uncanny X-Men 154 * Untold Tales of Spider-Man 1 * Vampire Tales 6 * Venus 16 * What If? 24 * White Tiger 3 * Witchblade 1 * Witchblade 2 * Wonder Woman '77 1 * X-Factor 206 * X-Men Vol 2 52 }} |-|Television= * Daredevil: New York's Finest * Daredevil: Penny and Dime * Life on Mars: Out Here in the Fields * Life on Mars: The Real Adventures of the Unreal Sam Tyler * Life on Mars: My Maharishi Is Bigger Than Your Maharishi * Life on Mars: Have You Seen Your Mother, Baby, Standing in the Shadows? * Life on Mars: Things to Do in New York When You Think You're Dead * Life on Mars: Tuesday's Dead * Life on Mars: The Man Who Sold the World * Life on Mars: Take a Look at the Lawmen * Life on Mars: The Dark Side of the Mook * Life on Mars: Let All the Children Boogie * Life on Mars: Home Is Where You Hang Your Holster * Life on Mars: The Simple Secret of the Note In Us All * Life on Mars: Revenge of Broken Jaw * Life on Mars: Coffee, Tea, or Annie * Life on Mars: All the Young Dudes * Life on Mars: Everyone Knows It's Windy * Life on Mars: Life is a Rock * Luke Cage: You Know My Steez * Spider-Man: The Menace of Mysterio * Spider-Man: Triangle of Evil * Spider-Man: The Spider-Slayer |-|Film= * Avengers, The * Avengers: Infinity War * Daredevil * Dark Half, The * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Witchblade: The Movie |-|Video games= * Amazing Spider-Man 2 (VG) External Links * New York City Police Department at Wikipedia References Category:Life on Mars/Organizations